


Teen Wolf

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Teen Wolf

Chapter 1

A young boy of about 17 years old was driving his black mustang to school on a sunny Monday morning and arrived there 15 minutes before 8 AM. The young boy had short brown hair and had brown eyes. The boy’s name was Ecea Stilinski and he was the older brother of Stiles Stilinski who also went to the same school. Ecea was only a few months than Stiles. Their father was the sheriff of the town of Beacon Hills, California. As Ecea got out of his car, Stiles came running up to him and gasped for breath. Stiles had very short brown hair and his eyes were brown.  
“Whoa, what’s gotten into you?” Ecea asked grabbing his bag from the car and closed the door, “You are all out of breath.”   
“It’s Scott.” Stiles said, “Jackson is beating him up on the field.”   
“Shit.” Ecea replied annoyed as he handed his bag to his brother and ran for the lacrosse field.  
He came up to the field to find a big crowd full of lacrosse players standing in a circle chanting and Ecea pushed his way through and found a young teen of about 16 beating up another boy of the same age. The first boy had short brown stylish hair and wore jeans and a blue button up shirt with a black leather jacket on and had brown eyes.  
“Come on, McCall!” the first boy yelled, “Can’t fight back?”   
He threw a punch at the second boy when Ecea was right there clutching Jackson’s hand in a tight grip.  
“I suggest you don’t touch him again, Whittemore.” Ecea said in a dead serious tone as he looked at Jackson, “Now leave. All of you.”   
Jackson yanked his hand away and scoffed in disgust as everyone walked away and Ecea helped Scott up.  
“You going to be okay?” Ecea asked as he looked at Scott.  
Scott had fluffy black hair and brown eyes and he had a black eye and cuts from Jackson beating him up.  
“Let’s go take care of these cuts.” Ecea said sighing.  
He took Scott back to his car and opened the trunk. Inside there was a first aid kit and he had Scott sit on the edge of the bumper and started to clean Scott’s wounds.  
“So what was Jackson’s excuse this time?” Ecea asked, “Not that he really needs one.”   
“Coach gave me front line and he didn’t like that one bit.” Scott answered.  
“Figures.” Ecea said sighing, “Jackson wouldn’t like the new guy on the team to be given front lines…wait how did you get the position anyways? I thought you didn’t make into the game.”   
“Coach liked my new moves.” Scott replied as Ecea finished cleaning Scott’s wounds, “Can we go now?”   
Ecea nodded and closed the trunk and Scott started walking up to the school as Ecea looked around and stopped as he saw a boy of about 18 standing on the edge of school. The boy had stylish black hair and deep brown eyes. He had a trimmed beard and wore black jeans and a grey t-shirt with black leather jacket and he was looking at Ecea with a deep stare. Ecea looked at the boy confused and then broke out of his thoughts when he heard the first bell ring. He looked up at the school as he broke out of his thoughts and then looked back at the boy, only to see no one standing there. Ecea went inside the school and got his first class books from the locker and went to his first class, which was science and sat down at his desk.  
“Hello class.” his teacher, Mr. Barton, said, “Today we are going to be taking a field trip but first I would like to introduce our newest class member. Derek Hale is new to this school and it would be nice if someone could show him around and be his lab partner.”  
The door opened and Ecea looked up to see the boy that he had seen outside, coming inside and he stared at the boy in awe. The boy looked back at Ecea and Ecea was lost in gazing at Derek.  
“Mr. Stilinski.” Mr. Barton said breaking Ecea’s thoughts, “I’m assigning you as his lab partner and his tour guide.”  
“Of course.” Ecea replied and Derek took a seat behind Ecea.  
“Let’s get ready to go on the field trip.” Mr.   
Soon Ecea was on the bus with the class with Derek sitting beside him looking out the window.  
“My name is Ecea   
“Derek Hale.” Derek said, “Where we heading?”   
“I have no idea and honestly don’t care.” Ecea said checking his phone and checking his texts, “Although I may be referred to as a nerd in school, I rarely care for class field trips.”   
“Why is that?” Derek asked and Ecea became quiet, as he recalled why he didn’t like field trips.   
“It was when I was 8 years old.” Ecea said, “I was on a field trip and my brother was with my mother and she died. I got the news during that field trip. I ran into the woods and then the next thing I remember is lying in the middle of the street in the dead of the night naked.”  
“I am sorry about your mother.” Derek said.  
“It was 9 years ago.” Ecea replied.  
He fell silent on the rest of the trip   
“Alright kids.” Mr. Barton said to the students, “Stay close until I tell you to explore on your own but in group of two.”   
Everyone got off the bus and started looking around as Ecea sighed and felt his phone vibrate. He took out the phone and looked at it to see that he got a text from his best friend, Lydia Martin.  
 _Who’s the hottie beside you_? the text read.  
 _His name is Derek Hale_. Ecea texted back, _He’s my new lab partner_.   
_Do you think you might get lucky_? Lydia texted.  
_I doubt it_. Ecea replied, _He looks like a total macho straight guy_.   
_Don’t give up hope_. Lydia told him and Ecea smiled   
He put his phone away as everyone started walking into the forest. Mr. Barton gave them an assignment to find something that they think would be unique in the forest and they set off partner groups.   
“What does he expect us to find?” Derek asked Ecea as they searched off towards the west.  
“Just anything that would be out of the ordinary.” Ecea answered as he searched.  
As he walked, he felt himself trip over something and he started to fall forward when Derek grabbed his hand and caught Ecea. He pulled Ecea up as Ecea stared at Derek in awe and thought he saw Derek’s eyes had become yellow for a second.  
“You sure have some pretty fast reflexes.” Ecea said, “How did you do that?”   
“As you said...” Derek replied grinning, “Fast reflexes.”  
Ecea looked at Derek mesmerized and felt something inside spark at Derek’s grin and he couldn’t explain why he felt safe and at ease around Derek.  
“Well thank you.” Ecea said as Derek let go of his hand, “I…”   
Suddenly he felt something wet drop on his head he looked up to the trees and backed up quickly in horror at the sight that was above him.  
“Ecea, what is it?” Derek asked sounding very protective, “What’s wrong?”  
“You might want to call Mr. Barton...” Ecea told Derek, “And the police.”   
“What?” Derek said confused and he looked up to where Ecea was staring and looked to see a dead body of a girl tangled in the trees.


End file.
